


俱是看花人

by Cliche_Nineard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 作者死了, 假的, 史向, 极东, 竹林初见
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard
Summary: 古早文搬运诶我当时文笔咋那么好呢……
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 古早文搬运  
> 诶我当时文笔咋那么好呢……

花朝节前后，冷风还时不时徘徊着，碎冰裹夹着桃花顺流而下，带着三分春意三分寒的流水，也带着阳光。却被一段赤朱色的衣角所阻碍，不情不愿地挣扎几下，好似感受到了衣角主人的温润气息，一部分一头栽进衣料更深处，一部分绕道而行。

赤衣青年撇了撇嘴，将手伸进流水中感受了一下，打了一个哆嗦，迅速地收回，装作从未碰过流水的样子，在衣裳干净的地方揩了揩手，小声抱怨：“你竟敢欺负我！”而后翻了个身，换了个侧躺的姿势，继续休憩。

“喂!这里很不安全的，你快点走吧！”一个声音软软糯糯的小孩用东瀛语对他说。

依照他的警觉性，在小孩甫一靠近之时便醒来了，只是未有何动作。

“呀！这种天气你还穿着湿衣服，会生病的！”小孩担忧地将青年的赤色衣袂从冰水中捞起。

而后，使劲地将他往干的地方推。

他无奈地睁开眼睛，正对上对方惊诧的眸子。

回想了一下前些日子学习的东瀛语，他试探地问道：“小君子可是东瀛人？”

小孩瞬间警惕起来：“你是日落之地那边的人！”

他愣了一下，才意识到东瀛人称华夏为“日落之地”，可是这小孩的反应未免也太激烈了？

于是他斟酌了一下用词，谨慎道：“抱歉，我本无恶意，只是一路游玩到此地，稍作休憩罢了。”又停顿了一下，以示友好，说，“我姓王，单名耀。不知小君子如何称呼？”

小孩望着青年比头上太阳还要明亮三分的笑容，嘴硬道：“关你什么事？”

王耀无奈地说：“令尊未尝教导过小君子‘礼尚往来’是何意吗？”

小孩眼中闪过一丝厌烦，说：“我没有父亲。”

王耀僵了一下，叹了口气：“是我失言了，抱歉。”

“没，没事……”小孩还欲说些什么，却突然止住，同时示意王耀安静。

只听见竹林深处传来刀剑斩断草木的声音。

王耀下意识地朝声音传来的方向看去，却瞥见小孩瞪大的双眼，以及隐约可见的一丝颤抖，不禁心生感慨，小心翼翼地将对方揽到怀中，一下一下轻轻拍打着他的肩膀，直至声音远去许久，他才渐渐放松。

“小君子家中近年多战乱吗？”王耀思忖着开口。

小孩点了点头。

王耀又问：“那小君子可愿到耀家中小住一些时日，待战乱过了，再回来？”

小孩不确定地问：“你们那里……没有……没有……”他停顿了好久，似乎酝酿了足够的勇气，才敢把后面的话说出来，“没有……战乱？”

王耀被他这句话逗乐了，直起身，眺望着西方，似乎能够听到长安街市的繁华，露出了小孩很久以后才能明白的表情，那，或许可以称之为自傲，或许是习惯了身居巅峰的一种凛然。

小孩看见视线中的青年勾起了一抹笑。

他听见一身高傲气焰的青年轻轻地说：“战乱这种东西，在我的土地上，司空见惯，可也微不足道。”

“微不足道……”他有些不解。

“那倒也不算。”王耀俯下身，终归是不想对面前本真得令人发笑的小孩撒谎。

裹着玄色流云边的广袖中伸出一只修长洁净的手，小孩看见眼前人前笑着对他说：“战乱还是让我伤心的。因为啊，被伤害的总是，也都是我的子民啊。走吧？”他呆呆地将手放进对方的手中。

“小君子可否告诉我姓名？”

“我……没有姓名。”

……

……

……


	2. Chapter 2

他做了一个梦。

梦见，他被日落之地的那人带了回去。

在梦里，他很开心很开心地笑着。

可是，他不该笑着的。

他的土地，是贫瘠而资源匮乏的，

他的土地，是残败而灾害频发的。

他记得每一次地动时，身上裂出的一道道血痕，暗红的血块夹着浅黄色的脓液溢出来，让他自己看了，都

觉得胆寒。

其实他才刚刚成形不久，

但是，

他在很久很久以前，一个隐秘而悠远的梦中，在他的意识刚刚觉醒，意识是隐秘而悠远的时候，他看见过

那人，只是惊鸿一瞥。

只是惊鸿一瞥，

仅需惊鸿一瞥，

他就被唤醒了。

那时的意识是隐秘而悠远的，但是他深深地记得，那一身玄衣凝固了呼吸，那人脸上仿佛亘古不化的寒意

，以及时刻未带嘲讽的笑。

让他不寒而栗。

可将他带走的那人，那人总是懒懒地笑着，仿佛一切都看不进眼中，却一切都自然而然地，握在他手中。

但是他明白，那人还是那人，只是时间把那人改变了，但有些地方却又没变。

他明白的是，来自日落之地的人的压力，一定会压抑着他，千千年。

当然，如果他能活千年的话。

“小郎君你怎么在花丛中睡着了？这不是得得风寒吗？快起来罢。”

带着笑意的声音从他头顶传来。


End file.
